idolinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Idolgruppen
Idolfamilien: 3B junior (スリービージュニア) seit 2008 46 Series (46シリーズ) seit 2011 48 Group (48グループ) seit 2005 Alice Project (アリスプロジェクト) seit 2010 ALLOVER PROJECT seit 2012 Cruel Angels Project seit 2009 CRYSTAL CHILDREN 2008-2009 DIANNA PROJECT seit 2013 Girl´s Box (ガールズ・ボックス) 2003-2008 Hello! Project (ハロー! プロジェクト) seit 1998 Hexagon Family (ヘキサゴンファミリー) 2007-2011 iDOL Street (アイドルストリート）seit 2010 KiraKira Project seit 2013 M-Line seit 2009 NICE GIRL Project! (NICE GIRL プロジェクト！) 2007-2014 Nijicon Family (虹コンファミリー) seit 2016 Oha Star seit 1997 Oishii! Project seit 2010 Sapporo Idol Factory (札幌アイドルファクトリー) seit 2014 SEXY☆ALL SISTERS (セクシー☆オールシスターズ) 2008-2014 SO.ON Project (ソーオンプロジェクト) seit 2011 Team Crerekko! (Teamくれれっ娘！) seit 2013 Team Makenki (チーム負けん気) seit 2014 VOCALOID (ボーカロイド) seit 2004 0,1-''' 2& (ダブルアンド) seit 2011 2o Love to Sweet Bullet seit 2014 2-Daime HAPPY Shoujo ♪ (2代目HAPPY少女♪) seit 2015 2NE1 (투애니원 / トゥエニィワン) 2008-2016 2UNE (チューン) seit 2015 2wingS (ツウィングス) - Aikatsu - 3min (サンミニ) seit 2013 3nin Matsuri (三人祭) 2001-2002 4 Gulali seit 2014 4KIDS 2002-2003 4minute (포미닛) 2009-2016 4TE seit 2013 4to6 seit 2014 6 Pack (6パック) 2016 7AIR 2003 7nin Matsuri (7人祭) 2001-2002 8mm seit 2015 8princess seit 2012 9-bit hodubu (9-Bit報道部) 2013-2016 9-Bits Lv.5 2013-2016 9nine (ナイン) seit 2005 10COLOR’S (てんからーず) 2012-2016 10nin Matsuri (10人祭) 2001-2002 11 (イレブン) 2016 11WATER 2003 18(Ichi-Hachi) 2012-2015 22 / 7 seit 2016 765PRO Allstars -The iDOLM@STER- 963 (くるみ) seit 2016 969 (クロック) seit 2016 5572320 (五五七二三二〇) seit 2015 '''A a☆girls 2010 Aa! (あぁ!) 2003, 2009-2011 AAAa (あああぁ) 2016 ABCHO 2012 Abunai Onnanoko Sisters (危ない女の子シスターズ) seit 2012 AeLL. (エール) 2011-2014 Afilia Saga (アフィリア・サーガ) seit 2008 Afilia Saga East (アフィリア・サーガ・イースト) seit 2008 Afternoon Musume δ (アフタヌーン娘。) 2010 Agoshimai (顎しまい) seit 2014 AI-SACHI 2001-2002 aiai (あいあい) 1978-1981 Aice5 (アイス) 2005-2007 AiCune (アイキューン) seit 2013 Aikatsu8 (アイカツ８) -Aikatsu- Akagumi 4 (あか組4) 2000-2001 Akai Ko-en (赤い公園) seit 2010 Akasaka Komachi (赤坂小町) 1983-1996, 2011-2012, 2016 AKB0048 -AKB0048- AKB48 seit 2005 AKB48 CHINA ab 2017 AKBIdoling!!! (AKBアイドリング!!!) 2009 AKBN 0 seit 2010 Akiba Kamen (秋葉仮面) 2016 AKIHABARA Backstage pass (AKIHABARAバックステージpass) seit 2011 Akishibu Project (アキシブ project) seit 2012 Aladdin (アラジン) 2008-2011 Alice☆Clara seit 2009 Alice in Alice (アリスインアリス) seit 2012 Alice in Alice & Friends (アリスインアリス&フレンズ) seit 2012 Alice Juban (アリス十番) seit 2011 Alice of Nightmare 2014-2015 Allover (オールオーバー) seit 2012 Alloy seit 2016 Alpaca Alliance seit 2014 Amafuwa☆Nadeshiko (あまふわ☆なでしこ ) -Aikatsu- Ami 1996 amiina (あみいな) seit 2012 amiinA (あみいな) seit 2012 Amin (あみん) 1981-1983, 2002, 2005, 2006, 2007-2010 Aming 1981-1983, 2002, 2005, 2006, 2007-2010 amorecarina (アモレカリーナ) seit 2014 amU 2007-2010 Angel Eyes (エンジェル・アイズ) 1999-2001 Angel Hearts 2002 Angel-tai (エンジェル隊) 2001-2005 ANGERME (アンジュルム) seit 2009 anjewel (アンジュエル ) seit 2016 Anna☆S (アンナッツ) seit 2009 AnRiRe 2012 AOA (에이오에이) seit 2012 AOA Black seit 2013 AOA Cream seit 2016 Aoichigo (葵いちご) seit 2013 Aoiro 7 (色7) 2000-2001 Apache (アパッチ) 1976-1981 Aphrodite (アフロディーテ) seit 2014 APink (에이핑크 / エーピンク) seit 2011 AppleTale (アップル テール) 2010-2013 APRIL (에이프릴) seit 2015 Aqua Stars (アクアスター) 2004 Armor Girls (アーマーガールズ) seit 2013 Aromageddon -PriPara- Aso Mamiko & Captain (麻生真美子＆キャプテン) 1984-1987 Art Club (美術部) seit 2012 asfi seit 2011 ATF seit 2016 Athena & Robikerottsu (アテナ&ロビケロッツ) 2007-2008 avandoned (あヴぁんだんど) seit 2014 Avignon Musume (アビニョン娘。) 2012 AXELL (アクセル) seit 2014 Aya&Chika from D&D 1996-1999 Ayayamu with Ecohamus (あややムwithエコハムず) 2004-2005 Ayumikurikamaki (あゆみくりかまき) seit 2012 AZUKI 2010-2014 B''' B.B.WAVES 1996-2004 B.C.G. 1993 B.Dolls 2010-2011 B.L.T. Idol College (B.L.T.アイドルカレッジ) seit 2009 B・C・G 1986 B♭ 2006-2013 BaBe 1987-1990 Baby Gamba (ベビーガンバ) 2011 BABYMETAL seit 2011 babyraids seit 2012 Babyraids Japan seit 2012 BABY'S 1990-1992 Bakuon Dolls Syndrome seit 2013 Bakuon Shoujo Shoukougun (爆音少女症候群) seit 2013 Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome seit 2012 Balance Sentai Veggie Rangers 2012 Banban Idoling!!! 2009 Band Ja Naimon! seit 2011 BAND-MAID® (バンドメイド) seit 2013 BAND-MAID (バンドメイド) seit 2013 Baseball Girls (ベースボールガールズ) seit 2014 Bay Canyons 1997 Be-2 1987-1990 Beboga! (Niji no Conquistador Kigumi) (ベボガ！(虹のコンキスタドール黄組)) seit 2014 Bed In (ベッド・イン) seit 2015 BeForU 2000-2008 Bekimasu 2011 Bello! 2009 Bellring Shoujo Heart 2012-2016, seit 2017 BeriKyuu 2011-2012 Berryz Koubou 2004-2015 B-FLY! 2012, 2013-2014 B-FLY!! 2012, 2013-2014 BiBi 2011-2016 Bibus Music Club 2007-2008 Bikyaku Jidai 2012-2015 Bikyaku Sentai Slender 2008-2014 Bikyaku Sentai Slender DX 2011-2013 BILLIE IDLE® seit 2015 BiS 2010-2014, seit 2016 BiS Kaidan 2012-2014 BiSH seit 2015 Bishoujo Club 31 2003-2006 Bitter & Sweet seit 2013 BKA48 2013 BLACK BABYMETAL seit 2013 BLΛƆKPIИK seit 2016 Blooming Girls 2012 blue chee's 2010-2013 Blue Hello 2003 Blue Twins seit 2016 Blueberry Pie seit 2014 BNK48 seit 2017 Bokura no Oyugi seit 2015 BON-BON BLANCO (ボンボンブランコ) 2002-2009 BONITA 2001-2002 Bonnou Paradox seit 2016 Bonus Baby ab 2017 BPM15Q seit 2015 BRAN-KO seit 1996 BRATS seit 2011 Broken By The Scream (ブロークンバイザスクリーム) seit 2016 BRW108 (BRWイチマルハチ) seit 2010 bump.y (バンピー) 2009-2014 bunny 2012-2014 Buono! 2007-2015, seit 2015 '''C C*Lover 2010-2012 C☆M☆T 2013-2015 C.C. Girls 1990-2003 callme seit 2014 CAMOUFLAGE seit 2012 Can Can 1982-1983 Canary Club seit 2007 Candies 1973-1978, 2008, 2011 Candies jr 1977-1981 Candy☆Doll 2009-2012 Candy Go! Go! seit 2010 Candy Zoo (キャンディzoo) seit 2013 carezza 2004-2009 Cat's♥Eye 7 2012 CDEangel seit 2015 chakuchaku J.b 2003-2009 Chance 2011-2015 CHARAN-PO-RANTAN (チャラン・ポ・ランタン) seit 2009 Chase 2006-2007 Checkicco 1998-1999, 2004, 2009 Checkigundan 1999-2001 Checkmate seit 2016 Cheekids 2009 Cheeky Parade (チィキィパレード) seit 2012 Cheer♡1 seit 2013 CHEE'S 1999-2001 Cherry Blossom seit 2011 Chimo seit 2007 Choco & Mimi 2007-2008 Chocolove from AKB48 2007 choice? seit 2009 CHOOP 2003-2009 Chu!☆Lips 2005-2011, 2013 Chu☆Oh!Dolly (ちゅーおーどーりー) seit 2016 Chu-Z seit 2012 Chubbiness seit 2013 Ciao Bella Cinquetti seit 2006 Cinderellaaaa 2014 ClariS seit 2009 CLEAR'S seit 2011 clip clip (クリップクリップ) seit 2012 Club Chi~yaparatchi (くらぶ・ちゃぱらっち) 1997-1998 CoCo 1989-1994 COCOCREW 2010 Cocolo Colon (ココロコロン) 2005-2013 Coconuts Musume 1998-2008 CoCoRo Gakuen 2005-2016 Co-Ed School 2010-2013 color pointe seit 2011 COLORS 2013-2014 Cooking Club seit 2012 Cosmic Girls seit 2016 Cosmos Tokei 2010 Cotton 1990-1994 Country Girls seit 1999 Country Musume seit 1999 CoverGirls (カバーガールズ) seit 2010 CQC’s (シー・キュー・シーズ) 2010-2012 Crayon Friends from AKB48 2007 Cruel Angels 2009-2010 Crunch 1998-2001, 2004 Crystal Rose seit 2013 CRYSTAL WINDS 2008-2009 Culture Club seit 2012 Cupitron seit 2014 °C-ute 2005-2017 CUTE×BEAT (キュートビート) 2008-2014 Cutie★Mommy 2005-2007 Cutie Pai seit 2001 CY8ER seit 2015 D''' D-Love 2008 D&D 1996-1999 D.D. Gaps 1990-2003 D.D.D 2005-2006 D. Heaven (디헤븐) seit 2010 Da Xiao Jie seit 2009 DANCEROID 2009-2014 Date Shimai 2015 Datsumo Musume 2015 DEAR KISS (ディアキス) seit 2016 Death Rabbits seit 2013 DEEP GIRL seit 2015 deeps 1997-2002 Def. DIVA 2005-2006 Def Will (デフ・ウィル) seit 2016 DELUXE COLORS! 2010-2012 Dempagumi.inc seit 2010 Dendenmu Chu! seit 2015 Desu.Rabbits (です。ラビッツ) seit 2013 Devil ANTHEM. seit 2014 DEVIL GUN seit 2016 Dia Lady 2013-2015 Diamondollfy seit 2015 DIANNA☆SWEET seit 2013 DINOSAUR BRAIN seit 2015 Dio 1992-1993 DIO 2012-2015 DiS 2012-2014 DISDOL seit 2015 DISSENTER DOLLS seit 2015 DiVA 2011-2014 DIVA×DIVA 2007 DIY♡ 2012-2015 DokiDoki☆Dream Campus 2010-2013 Doll☆Elements 2011-2017 DOLL☆NEO 2014-2015 Doll's Vox 2003-2005 DOMINO 2000-2011 DOPING BERRY seit 2016 DORICHIM seit 2015 Dorothy Little Happy seit 2010 DORive 2009-2014 Dorusen from TPD seit 2016 DPG seit 2013 dps 1997-2002 Drama Club seit 2012 Dream seit 1999 Dream Morning Musume 2011-2012 Dream Star seit 2014 Dream5 (ドリームファイブ) 2009-2016 Dressing Flower 2015 Dressing Pafe 2014-2014, seit 2015 Drift Angels seit 2009 D-Rive 2009-2014 Driving Club seit 2012 DRM seit 1999 '''E E-Girls seit 2011 e-Street SAPPORO 2012-2013 e-Street TOKYO (イーストリートトーキョー) 2012-2013 E2RE (이투알이) 2012-2013 EARTH (アース) 1999-2001, 2004-2005 Ebisu★Muscats 2008-2013, seit 2015 Ecomoni 2004-2007 Edge Dub Monkeyz 2015-2017 EE Jump 2000-2002 EGG5 1989 Elder Club 2006-2009 Electric Ribbon 2008-2011, seit 2012 Elegies 2005 elfloat seit 2014 Emi-chans 1986-1987 Engeki Joshibu seit 2013 Enka Girls seit 2015 Enka Joshi Rubinas Gumi seit 2015 Erabareshi seit 2016 ERIHIRO seit 2015 Eriko with Crunch 1998-2001, 2004 Especia (エスペシア) 2012-2017 Eternal Harmony (エターナルハーモニー) -The iDOLM@STER- etto-etto seit 2014 every♡ing! 2014-2017 Ex-ceed! 2010 EYES 2010 F''' f(x) seit 2009 FaDeLess 2013-2014 Faint☆Star (フェイントスター) seit 2013 Fairies seit 2011 famille 2010 Feam seit 2004 FES☆TIVE (フェスティブ) seit 2013 Fin.K.L 1998-2005 Flap Girls' School seit 2012 Flash Fractal seit 2014 Flower seit 2010 Flower Notes seit 2016 Folder 1997-1999 Folder5 2000-2003 fortuna 2014-2015 Frances&Aiko seit 2009 FreFre Chime Fes. seit 2015 French Kiss 2010-2015 FriendAll 2015-2016 Friends 1999-2002 FruitPochette seit 2012 Fruits 2007-2009 Fruits Ring seit 2014 Frupoche seit 2012 Fudanjuku seit 2007 Fukkatsu! Mini Skirt Police (復活！ミニスカポリス) 1996-2006, 2010-2012 Fullfull☆Pocket seit 2015 Furi Furi Idoling!!! (フリフリアイドリング!!!) 2008-2009 FuriMiyu seit 2012 '''G G.Story (걸스토리) 2010-2011 G☆Girls seit 2011 Gaarumageddon seit 2016 GAL 1977-1979 GALETTe (ガレット) 2013-2016 GAM 2006-2007 Game Girls seit 2014 Ganbare! Victory seit 2007 Ganbarou Nippon Ai Wa Katsu Singers 2011 GANG PARADE seit 2014 Gatas Brilhantes H.P. 2003-2015 Gatas Youth 2004-2007 Gekidan Magarines seit 2014 GEM seit 2012 Girls Beat!! seit 2014 Girls Club 1991 Girls' Generation seit 2007 GIRLS · ING 2010 Giza Giza Idoling!!! 2008-2009 GNZ48 seit 2016 Golbies 1990-1994 Gomattou 2002-2003 gra-DOLL seit 2015 GracoRex 2015, ab 2016 Green Aspara 2006 Green Fields 2012-2014 GU9UDAN seit 2016 Guardians 4 2009-2010 Guso Drop seit 2014 Gyaruru 2007-2008 H''' H.P. All Stars 2004-2005 Hachikin Girls seit 2010 HagaTamu 2015 Hajirai Rescue (恥じらいレスキュー) 2013-2015, seit 2015 Hajirai Rescue JPN (恥じらいレスキューJPN) 2013-2015, seit 2015 Hakoiri♡Musume seit 2014 HALOPERI Doll 2014, 2015-2016 HaMizu 2015 Hana No Chuusan TRIO 1973-1977 HANGRY&ANGRY 2008-2011 Happiness seit 2008 Happippi seit 2016 Happy♡7 2002 Happy Baby 2000-2001 HAPPY! STYLE 2008-2011 Harajuku Jenne 1990-1994 HARU☆HINA 2010-2011 Harvest 2012-2016 Hauptharmonie seit 2014 HeBeE 1984-1989 Hello Pro Egg seit 2004 Hello Pro Kenshuusei seit 2004 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido seit 2016 Hello! Pro Sentai Pink Rangers 2012 Hello! Project Akagumi 2005 Hello! Project Kids 2002-2005 Hello! Project Mobekimasu 2010-2014 Hello! Project MobekisuJ 2010-2014 Hello! Project Shirogumi 2005 Hello! Project Station Dance Club seit 2013 HI-FIN 2013-2015 High-King 2008, 2009-2011 HIGHTEEN (하이틴) seit 2016 Himawarigumi 2007-2008 Hime Kyun Fruit Can (ひめキュン フルーツ缶) seit 2010 HIP♡ATTACK from IDOLING!!! 2014-2015 Hipp's 1997-2002 Hiroshima Maple★s seit 2012 HKT48 seit 2011 Honegumi from AKB48 2007 Honey Spice (ハニースパイス) seit 2012 Horse Racing Club seit 2012 Hoshi no Otome Uta Gekidan 2009-2012 HOT HEAT HEAT GIRLS seit 2015 HoupriYouth seit 2015 Houkago Princess seit 2010 Houkenshitsu 2010 hy4_4yh seit 2005 '''I I’S9 seit 2012 I4U seit 2014 i-13 (아이 써틴) 2005-2007 ICE from AKB48 2007 Ice Cream Suicide seit 2016 Ice CreaMusume 2008-2010 Ichigo Milk Iro ni Somaritai seit 2016 Idol College (アイドルカレッジ) seit 2009 Idol Farm seit 2013 Idol ♪ Orchestra RY's seit 2015 Idol School seit 2014 Idol Youkai Kawayushi ♥ seit 2013 Idoling!!! 2006-2015 Idoling NEO 2013-2015 Iiro☆Candle 2014-2015 Iketeru Hearts seit 2014 ILovU seit 2013 Imokon 2001-2002 Imomu-chu! (いもむchu!) seit 2014 Imouto Sisters (いもうとシスターズ) seit 2009 Ippatsuya 2008 2008-2011 IRF 2012 i☆Ris seit 2012 J''' J☆Dee'Z seit 2010 @JAM Allstars seit 2014 JANEL 2009 Jankenmin (じゃんけん民) seit 2016 Jeanne Maria seit 2015 Jelno seit 2014 Jidai Kasoku Souchi@’mE seit 2016 JKT48 seit 2011 JKT48 Band seit 2015 JKT48 Dangdut seit 2015 jouetie Angels 2013-2014 JSO seit 2012 Juice=Juice seit 2013 Julian Mama 1983-1996, 2011-2012, 2016 Juliet seit 2009 Junes☆Princess 2013-2016 Juri♡Puri (じゅり♡ぷり) 2015 Jurin 2013-2016 JyuJyu seit 2014 '''K Kabutomu Chu! 2013-2015 KAGAJO☆4S 2012-2014 Kagaku Kyumei Kiko LOGICA? (科学部 科学究明機構 ロヂカ?) 2012-2014 Kaguya 2010-2012 Kamatoto seit 2016 Kamen Joshi seit 2013 Kamen Rider Girls (仮面ライダーGirls) seit 2010 Kamen Sister seit 2016 KAMIYADO (神宿) seit 2014 Kara 2007-2016 Karen Girl's 2008-2009 Kazama San Shimai 1987 Keyakizaka46 seit 2015 Kiiro 5 2000-2001 Kimoclo 2014 Kingyo 2007 Kinjuri☆Julietta seit 2015 Kirakira Roppongi Jogakuin 2009-2014 Kira☆Pika 2007-2009 Kirapojo 2009-2014 Kirara to Urara 1984-1986 Kit Cat seit 2013 Kiyoshi Ryujin 25 2014-2017 Kobushi Factory seit 2015 Konekoneko (こねこねこ) 2004 Konohana Sakuya 2010-2012 Konpeito 1991-1993 Kotori with Stitchbird (コトリ with ステッチバード) 2015-2016 Koutei Camera Girl 2014-2017 Koutei Camera Girl Zwei 2014-2017 KRD8 seit 2013 KRP28 seit 2013 Kurikamaki seit 2012 Kuro BUTA All Stars 1993-1994 Kuroneko no Yuutsu 2015-2016 Kus Kus seit 2013 Kyueen's seit 2014 Kyun Kyun Idoling!!! (キュンキュンアイドリング) 2009 L''' L.A. Angel 2003-2009 L@L 1999 La PomPon seit 2013 LABOUM (라붐) seit 2014 LADIES' CODE (레이디스 코드) seit 2013 Ladybaby seit 2015 Lala with Prism Idol Kenkyusei´s 2015 Last☆Angel 2000 Laugh☆Chick seit 2015 Le Chocolat 2004-2008 Le Siana (ルシャナ) seit 2012 Legend Days 2013 Lemon Angel 1987-1990 LENPHa 2005-2006 Leriche (ルーリッシュ) 2004-2008 Let's Poco Poco seit 2016 Liberty Girls 1997-2000 Licca 2002-2003 Light Music Club seit 2012 LiliMoni 2002-2004 Lilpri 2010-2011 Lily White 2011-2016 Linlin & Saho Akari 2011 LinQ seit 2011 Lip's (リップス) 1989-1992 Little Gatas 2004-2007 Little Glee Monster seit 2013 Living Dead I Dolls seit 2016 Lolita Peter Pan 2010 Love Android seit 2014 LOVE COMPANY 2010 Love Crescendo seit 2015 Love La Doll (ラブラドール) 2011-2014 Lovedol (らぶドル) - Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~ - Lovelies (ラブリーズ) 1978 Lovely★Doll seit 2010 Lovely-X 2010-2012 Lovely Twister 2014 Lovelys (ラブリーズ) seit 2013 Lovelys!!! seit 2013 LoVendoЯ seit 2013 Lovit's! (ラビッツ) seit 2011 LPG 2010-2012 Luce 2014 Luce Twinkle Wink☆ (ルーチェ・トゥインクル・ウィンク) seit 2014 Lyric Holic Kagekidan seit 2014 lyrical Renaissance seit 2017 lyrical school seit 2010 '''M M Three 2013-2017 M.I.L.K. (밀크) 2001-2003 M.O.E seit 2013 μ's 2010-2016 M@M 1999 Maboroshi Love (マボロシ☆ラ部) seit 2014 Maccha's 2011-2015 Machikado Keiki ☆ Japan ↑ (街角景気☆Japan↑) seit 2013 Machikado Keiki ☆ Kamen Joshi ↑ (街角景気☆仮面女子↑) seit 2013 MAD CATZ 2008-2009 Magical Ban☆Bang seit 2014 MAGiCAL PUNCHLiNE seit 2016 Maho Joshi ☆Seiren seit 2013 Maintenance (メンテナンス) seit 2015 Maison Book Girl seit 2014 Majestic Seven (マジェスティックセブン) seit 2015 Malcolm Mask McLaren seit 2015 ManaMinoRisa seit 2007 Maneki Kecha seit 2015 Manekineko from OS☆U (まねきねこ from OS☆U) seit 2016 Manyanko Club 1999-2000 Manyo Xiao Nyan seit 2009 MAN-ZOKU Diva seit 2005 MAPLEZ seit 2012 Marathon Club seit 2014 Maria seit 2014 Masquerade 1993, 2013 MAVERICK seit 2006 MAX♡GIRLS seit 2013 McKee 1995-1996 Mellowquad 2013-2015 Melon Kinenbi 1999-2010, 2011, 2013 Melonpan Alliance 2013 Memories of you 2011-2012 METAMO 1999-2002 Metro Rabbits H.P. 2006 Metropolis seit 2013 MIKA♡MISA seit 2016 MIKA☆RIKA seit 2013 Mi-Ke (ミケ) 1991-1993 MIKINORME ( 魅起法則) 2008-2015, seit 2015 Milk 1979-1980 Milky Holmes seit 2009 MilkyWay 2008-2009 Milk Planet 2014 Million Girls 2010 2010 Million Girls Z seit 2014 mImi（ミミ）seit 2014 Minami kuzu Shooters 2005-2013 Mini Skirt 2010 Mini Sukapan 2001 Minichia☆Bears 2009-2014 Minihamus 2001-2003 Minimoni 2000-2004 Miniparti seit 2009 Minna no Kodomochan (みんなのこどもちゃん) seit 2016 MINT 2010 misono & Hiroshi 2008-2009 Miss Magazine Futsal Team 2005-2011 Mito Gotochi Idol (Kari) (水戸ご当地アイドル（仮）) seit 2012 Mix Gatas 2006 Mizutama Online 2009-2010 MM Gakuen Gasshoubu 2009-2011 MNL48 ab 2017 Moe×Kon 2011 MOFU MOFU☆DOGS seit 2016 Momo Doll 2012 Momo mint's (桜（もも）mint's) 2006-2007 Momoclo Tei Ichimon 2012 Momoiro Clover Z seit 2008 Momoiro Kakumei seit 2016 Momoiro Revolution seit 2016 Momoko Club 1983-1994 Moon Angel Tai 2001-2005 Morimusu 2014 Morning Musume (モーニング娘。) seit 1997 Morning Musume '14 (モーニング娘。'14) seit 1997 Morning Musume '15 (モーニング娘。'15) seit 1997 Morning Musume '16 (モーニング娘。'16) seit 1997 Morning Musume '17 (モーニング娘。'17) seit 1997 Morning Musume Otome Gumi 2003-2004 Morning Musume Sakura Gumi 2003-2004 Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai 2006-2007 moto Z 2009 mtopi seit 2015 Musubizm seit 2014 Muten Musume 2010 My Girlfriends seit 2016 N''' N Zero seit 2010 N Zero (moto AKBN 0) seit 2010 Nacchinon 2007-2008 Nakano Fujo Sisters 2006-2011 Nakano Fujoshi Sisters 2006-2011 Nanairo Fantasy (なないろファンタジー) 2010-2011 Nananon (ななのん) 2013-2015 Nanatsuboshi 1990 nanoCUNE seit 2011 nanoRider seit 2011 Nansho Kids (ナンショーキッズ) 2001-2004 NaruNonGon (なるのんごん) 2015 NATASHA seit 2016 Nato☆Kan seit 2011 Natsu no Mamono (夏の魔物) seit 2013 Natsuaki seit 2012 Natsuiro Party seit 2016 Natto Angels 2009 Natto Angels Z 2010 NECO PLASTIC seit 2016 NECRONOMIDOL seit 2014 Negicco seit 2003 Negipecia 2014 NEO Chakkiri Musume (NEOちゃっきり娘) 1999 NEO from Idoling!!! 2013-2015 NEO☆Gakuin seit 2016 NEO Kashinashi Musume 1999 NEVE SLIDE DOWN seit 2016 New Hipp's 1997-2002 NEXT GENERATION seit 2007 NEXT YOU seit 2015 Nezumikko Club 1993 NGT48 seit 2015 NICE GIRL Bowling 2008 NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei 2007-2014 Niimo seit 2012 Niji no Conquistador seit 2014 Nikomono! 2005 NiNi's 2015-2016 nIo seit 2013 nIo-Destroy seit 2013 NMB48 seit 2010 NO NAME 2012-2013 no3b seit 2008 Nochiura Natsumi 2004-2005 Nogidan (乃木團) seit 2014 Nogizaka AKB 2016 Nogizaka46 seit 2011 NonSugar seit 2016 Not yet 2011-2014 notall (ノタル) seit 2014 NOW ON AIR seit 2016 Nozomi Gundam 2012 N's 2008-2010 NyaKB with Tsuchinoko Panda 2014-2015 Nyangilas 1985-1986 '''O ODATOMO 2014-2016 Odoru♡11 2002 OH MY GIRL seit 2015 Oha Girl Cherry 1999-2000 Oha Girl Citrus 1999-2000 Oha Girl Grape 2001 Oha Girl Maple 2010-2012 Oishii! Ichigo 2010-2013 Oishii! Mini Cherries 2010-2013 Ojarumaru Sisters 2011 Ojousama seit 2009 Okapazu seit 2014 Okashina Sisters 2008 Okawari Sisters (おかわりシスターズ) 1983-1985 Okuzawamura seit 2014 Omotesando BEAUTY 2006 One Little Kiss 2011-2015 OnePixcel seit 2015 Ongaku Gatas 2007-2010 Onna Juku All Stars 2014-2015 Onnazakari Gezadereta 2000 Onyanko Club 1985-1987, 2002, 2010 OPD 1993-1997, 2008-2009 Orange Project 2003 Orange Sisters 1983-1985 ORF48 seit 2011 Osaka Performance Doll 1993-1997, 2008-2009 Osaka★SSFW seit 2009 Osaka★Syunkasyuto seit 2009 OS☆U seit 2010 OToGi8 2010 OTOME⑤ seit 2005 Otome Brave seit 2015 Otome Shinto 2012-2016 Otome Storm! (乙女ストーム！) - The iDOLM@STER - Otomejyuku 1989-1991 Oyasumi Hologram seit 2014 Oz (オズ) seit 2012 P''' P&P 2012-2013 P.IDL seit 2014 Pabo 2007-2011 Pa-Ken! (ぱー研！) seit 2012 palet (パレット) seit 2012 Pa☆letee (ぱれっと) 2007-2008 PANIC MAGIC seit 2016 Pansy 1981-1982 Pao♥ 2010 Papimache (パピヨ デ マルシェ) seit 2013 papirosier seit 2015 Paretto 2006 PassCode seit 2013 PASSPO☆ seit 2009 Pastel Wind (ぱすてるうぃんど) 2012-2014 Patisserie 2015 pax puella (パクスプエラ) seit 2016 Peaberry 2012-2015 PEACEFUL 2011-2012 Peach sugar snow seit 2012 PekaBooU* 2013 Perfume seit 2000 Persona seit 2008 Petchiyapa aizu 2005 Petit Moni 1999-2003 Petit Moni V 2009-2011 Petit PASSPO☆ seit 2015 Pichi Lemon Unit 2007-2009 PiGU seit 2014 PiiiiiiiN seit 2013 Pimm's (ピムス) seit 2012 Pink Actress - PriPara - Pink Babies (ピンク・ベイビーズ ) seit 2013 PINK CRES. seit 2016 Pink Lady 1976–1981, 1984, 1989, 1990, 1996-1997, 2003-2005, seit 2010 PINKEY (ピンキー) 2012-2014 PINO 1995-1996 PIPO☆Angel's (ピポ☆エンジェルズ) 2003-2007 Pirit Color seit 2014 Pla2me seit 2014 Please&Secret seit 2013 Plumeria 2013-2015 POCKY GIRLS 2002-2003 Poisan iinkai (ポイサン委員会) seit 2012 POP seit 2014 POP iD Cafe seit 2014 Popins 1986-1987 Porrima from AKB48 2013 Potebari! (ぽてばり！) 2014 Powa×2Puririn!!! seit 2013 Power Age 2005-2009 PPP! PiXioN seit 2012 predia seit 2010 PREDIANNA seit 2014 Pretty Chat 1997 Princess Chatters 2009 Princess K 2012 PRINCESS PRINCESS 1983-1996, 2011-2012, 2016 Printemps 2011-2016 PriPara Police -PriPara- Prism☆Box 2013-2017 Prism☆Mates 2012-2017 Prits 2001-2002, 2009-2010 Prizmmy☆ 2012-2017 Prizmmy☆ (Pretty Rhythm) 2012-2013 Project 47 ab 2016 Pumpkin 1987-1993 Puppy Mice 2009 Pure Musume seit 2014 Pureful (ぴゅあふる) seit 2010 PURETTY 2012-2014 PURETTY - Pretty Rhythm - Puripuri Pink 2005 Purities 2006-2007 Puyopuyo Idoling!!! 2009 Pyxis seit 2015 '''Q Q’ulle seit 2014 QBS 2013 Qlair 1991-1994 Queen & Elizabeth 2010 Qumalidepart seit 2016 R''' R-15♡ 2011 R-Village Girls seit 2016 R.C.T. 2002-2004 Rabbits seit 2015 Ragna☆Girls 2007 Rainbow 2009-2016 Rainbow Pink 2006-2009 Rakku Yu Idol henshiyuubu FINDS 2013-2015 Rakutenshi 1989-1990 READY TO KISS seit 2013 Reborn Eleven 2011 Red Tomato 2006 Red Velvet seit 2014 Renaiun Joshotai 2010 Rev. from DVL 2011-2017 Rhymeberry seit 2011 ribbon 1989-1994 Ricotta 2013 Rinrin・Ranran 1972-1976 RO-KYU-BU! 2011-2013 Rock A Japonica seit 2015 Roman Stars 2011-2012 ROMANS 2003 RY’s seit 2015 RYUTist seit 2011 Ryuuguu Komachi seit 2011 Ryuuseigun Shoujo (流星群少女) 2013-2016 '''S S.E.S 1997-2002, 207, 2008, 2009, 2014 Saint Four 1984-1987, seit 2013 SAKA-SAMA seit 2016 Sakura Gakuin seit 2010 Sakura Girls 2012 Sakura Kagetsu seit 2016 SakuranbomBom (さくらんぼんBom) 2012-2016 Sakurakko Club 1991-1995 SALT5 2003 Sapporo CERBIES 2007-2014 Sashining Musume (サシニング娘。) seit 2016 Sato no Akari 2014-2016 Satoda Mai with Goda Kazoku 2008-2011 Satoda Mai with Goda Kyodai 2008-2011 SAY-LA seit 2014 Sayuringo Army Corps 2016 SCANDAL seit 2006 SCARLET OVERKILL YOU 2008-2015, seit 2015 SCK45 seit 2011 SCK Girls seit 2011 SCOOPERS 2010-2012 SDN48 2009-2012 Secret Girls 2011-2012 Seifuku Koji Iinkai 1992-2006, seit 2010 Seikore 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005 Seine River seit 2015 Seishun Joshi Gakuen (青春女子学園) seit 2010 SENDAI Twinkle☆moon seit 2014 SenoSister seit 2012 Sera Myu 1993-2005, seit 2013 Seventeen Club 1984-1985 Sexy 8 2002 SEXY♥J seit 2014 Sexy Otonajan 2005 Sexy Tokyo 2016 SHAKE HANDS CREW 2012-2013 SHANADOO 2006-2012, 2013-2014 Sheki-Dol 2000-2002 Shibuya GAL’s 2010-2012 Shimonoseki Project K 2012-2016 Shin Minimoni 2009-2011 Shino Club seit 2012 Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku (私立恵比寿中学) seit 2009 ShiX seit 2016 SHOCKER GIRLS 2013 Shohjo-tai 1983-1989, 1999 Shoko-tan♥Dempagumi 2015 Shooting Star Girls 2013-2016 Shoujou Jidai seit 2007 Shugo Chara Egg! 2008-2010 ShuuKaRen seit 2016 Silent Siren (サイレント・サイレン) seit 2010 SI☆NA 2008-2011 Si☆Stella seit 2014 SIR seit 2011 SiS 2016 Sister Rabbits 1994-1997, 2004, 2005 SKE48 seit 2008 Skylark Group CUP 2004-2010 sleepiece 2010-2013, seit 2015 Slime Girls (スライムガールズ) seit 2013 S/mileage seit 2009 Snappeas 2003 SNH48 seit 2012 Snow Drops 2012-2013 So Nyeo Si Dae seit 2007 Soft Cream 1982-1985 SoLa♡Ageddon Mi 2015 SoLaMi♡Dressing 2014, 2015 SoLaMi♡SMILE 2014-2015, seit 2015 Soleil seit 2013 SONE 2014, 2015 Soran Happies 2006 Soror♥Babys seit 2014 SOUL TIGER 2001-2002 Soup☆Girls (スープ☆ガールズ) 2012 Spa! Girl 1998 Spark Speaker (スパークスピーカー) seit 2015 SPEED 1996-2000, 2001, 2003, 2008-2013 Spica no Yoru (スピカの夜) seit 2015 SPL∞ASH seit 2010 Springs 2002-2003 Stand-Up! Hearts seit 2014 STAR☆ANIS seit 2012 ST☆RBERRY 2012-2015 Star☆T (スタート) seit 2011 Starmarie seit 2008 Steam Girls (スチームガールズ) seit 2012 Stella☆Beats seit 2016 STEREO JAPAN seit 2014 STEREO TOKYO seit 2014 STU48 ab 2017 StylipS seit 2011 Sudannayuzuyuri (スダンナユズユリー) seit 2016 sugartrap seit 2014 Sukeban Girls 2011 Sukiimo (スキイモ) seit 2016 Summer Rocket (サマーロケット) seit 2016 Sunmyu seit 2012 Sunmyu (β) seit 2012 SUPER☆GiRLS seit 2010 SUPER MONKEYS 1992-1995, 2006 Survivë seit 2006 Survive-ZERO seit 2006 Suzanne x Suzanne 2010 Suzuki Kanon ni Peaberry wo Soete 2015 SWEET BULLET seit 2014 Sweet Kiss 2005-2006 Sweet Kiss 2011-2013 SYS 2015 T''' T&C Bomber 1999-2000, 2008-2009, 2013, 2015 t.c.princess 2009-2013 T-ARA seit 2009 Ta-Colors (ティーエーカラーズ) seit 2014 Tabikare Girls 2013-2014 Taiyou to Ciscomoon 1999-2000, 2008-2009, 2013, 2015 TAKENOKO▲ 2013-2014 Tanpopo 1998-2003 Tanpopo # 2009-2011 TEAM Bimajo seit 2010 Team BS 2013 Team Daijinatokoro 2014-2015 Team Daioh Ika (チーム大王イカ) 2013-2014 Team DEKARIS 2009 Team Dragon from AKB48 2010 TEAM dream 2004-2008 Team KISHIN from AKB48 2010 Team Kurerekko! seit 2012 Team Okai seit 2012 Team PB 2010 Team Pichipichi NHK 2011 Team Surprise 2012, 2013, seit 2014 Team Syachihoko (チームしゃちほこ) seit 2011 Team YJ 2010 Team Z 2011 TeamK from CYBERJAPAN seit 2016 TechPri 2009-2013 Teen's☆Heaven seit 2014 tengal6 seit 2010 Tenkou Shoujo Kagekidan (転校少女歌撃団) seit 2014 Tenku On Parade seit 2012 Tentoumu Chu! seit 2013 The Children 2008-2009 The Garage 1999-2000 The Hoopers seit 2014 The Idol Formerly Known as LADYBABY seit 2015 The Lilies 1975-1986, seit 2005 The Lokka Sisters 1972-1976 The Margarines seit 2014 THE Natsu no Mamono (THE 夏の魔物) seit 2013 The Peanuts (ザ・ピーナッツ) 1959-1975 THE Possible seit 2006 THE SPUNKY seit 2013 The World Standard seit 2015 There There Theres (ゼアー・ゼアー・ゼアーズ) 2012-2016, seit 2017 toi teens!? 2004-2008 Tokimeki Idoling!!! 2009 Tokimeki JUMP seit 2016 Tokimeki ♡ Sendenbu seit 2015 Tokyo Cheer② Party seit 2010 Tokyo Girls’ Style seit 2010 Tokyo illuminati seit 2016 Tokyo Performance Doll 1990-1996, seit 2014 Tokyo Rockets (東京ロケッツ) seit 2014 Tomato n' Pine (トマトゥンパイン) 2008-2012 tomboy 2007 Tomo to Suzanne 2009-2011 Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai 2005-2009 Topping☆Girls2.0 2011 Topping☆GirlsGT 2012 Toriizaka46 seit 2015 T-Palette mini All Stars 2013 Trefle (トレフル) 2013-2016 Triangle 1977-1981 - Showa Gruppe Triangle 2016 - PriPara Tricolore seit 2016 Triplet 2014-2016 Tristar 2013, seit 2015 trugranful 2016 TRY-FULL BUS 2007-2009 TrySail (トライセイル) seit 2014 Tsubaki Factory seit 2015 Tsubasa 2010-2011 Tsubasa Fly seit 2012 Tsubomi Factory 2016 TSURI×BIT seit 2013 Tsuyogari Sensation (強がりセンセーション) seit 2014 TV-Asahi Angel Eye 2001-2004 TWICE seit 2015 Twin Dark 1991 Twinklestars 2010-2012, seit 2014 '''U U 2010 Ucchari Big-Bangs - PriPara - Uchuu Shoujo seit 2016 Udon Kyodai seit 2014 UFZS seit 2011 UFZS Pixie seit 2012 UFZS Sexy seit 2012 uijin seit 2016 Ujicha♥Taishi Maccha's 2011-2015 UL-SAYS 1991-1994 Up Up Girls (Kari) seit 2011 Ura Pichimo Unit 2007-2009 Ushirogami Hikaretai 1987-1988 Ushiroyubi Sasaregumi 1985-1987 V''' Vacancy Control seit 2014 Vanilla Beans seit 2007 Various (베리어스) seit 2016 VENUS 2007 Venus Mousse 2002-2003 ViVA! 1991-1994 v-u-den 2004-2008 '''W W 2004-2006 W-NAO 1992-1996 w-Street NAGOYA (ウエストリートナゴヤ) 2012-2013 WA-Side seit 2015 Warabe (わらべ) 1982-1985 WaT x Hello! Project 2006 Watarirouka Hashiritai 7 2009-2013 WB seit 2013 WeCan☆Girls 2009-2011 White Diamonds 2004 Whiteeeen seit 2015 Why@Doll (ほわどる) seit 2011 Wink 1987-1996, 2007, 2008 With Kiss seit 2014 Wonder Girls 2006-2013, seit 2015 Wonder Weed seit 2015 Wonderful Girls 1997-2002 Wonderful Hearts 2006-2009 Wu Ju So Nyeo seit 2016 X''' X21 seit 2013 XANADU loves NHC 2004-2010 Xiao Chai Pong seit 2016 '''Y Yaguchi Mari to Straw Hats 2009-2010 Yamada katsute nai Wink (やまだかつてないWink) 1990-1992, 2005 Yamaguchi Kassei Gakuen seit 2011 Yamaindere (病ンデレ) seit 2017 Yamato Nadeshiko 1999-2003 Yanakoto Sotto Mute seit 2016 Yandoll seit 2015 Yasai Sisters 2010 Yasai Uranai 2011 YJ7 2011 YM7 2011-2012 YO_OY seit 2005 Yuigadokuson seit 2014 YuiKaori seit 2010 Yukueshirezutsurezure seit 2015 Yume☆Tamago 2006-2008 Yumekko☆Musume 1999-2000 Yumemiru Adolescence seit 2012 Yumeoi Shoujo (ユメオイ少女) seit 2016 Yurumerumo! seit 2012 Yǔzhòu Shàonǚ seit 2016 Yutoridonburi 2015 y'z factory 1999-2002 Z Z-1 1998-2002 Zekkyousuru 60do seit 2014 Zenbu Kimi no Sei Da seit 2015 Zenryoku Shoujo R (全力少女R) seit 2015 Zenryoku Yasai Musume (全力野菜娘。) 2014 Zetsubou Shoujotachi (絶望少女達) 2007-2011 Zoku v-u-den 2009-2011 ZONE 1999-2005, 2011, 2012-2013 ZYX 2003 ZYX-α 2009-2011